Raging Love
by Neverwinternightsgirl777
Summary: Loneliness to a burden to bear especially when you're birthday happens to be the day his parents&when the Kyuubi was sealed inside of him.But only when some else of his own comes and tries to come comfort him only ending in a new relationship. NaraGaa


Forest was his only solitude now. It'd be for now on. The lantern and his scatter memoirs were his only light now. The wind rustled through his stunted prickly, blond hair. The darkness had filled his heart with no intention of departure. _Why'd it havta be me?_ His question stuck in his mind. His fist clenched at that question. _Why'd the Fourth choose me? His own son? _

**For he wanted you to know power! **

Those malicious concepts entered the young boy's mind. It was voice the boy wanted out of his head. The people who cared about him were probably detecting for him even now. A wolf howled at the sight of the full moon and the boy grinned little at it. Other than that, it was an undisturbed dark, but he didn't mind hearing that. It was his sixteenth birthday today and also the death of his parents and sealing of the Kyuubi. Once an awhile he'd wonder off for days once this distinct date came.

He finally released an uninterrupted sob that had been held in his chest for so long. This boy had felt tenderness since he was born. But his friends and Iruka-sensei had changed him since. Sakura had been his childhood crush since he first saw her, but he'd recently gotten over her. Sasuke, his best friend now enemy, was dead, but he didn't care now. _Sasuke got what he deserved. _This boy himself killed Sasuke Uchiha one of the last of the Uchiha clan.

The Kyuubi had assisted by achieving the fifth tail for him. Now instead of third tail that the boy had to battle the fox for control was now at the fifth tail. He'd recall Granny Tsunade's words when he over heard her conversation with Captain Yamato and Kakashi-Sensei.

'"I realize that for Naruto, its getting harder to control the Kyuubi. But also Jiraiya's death is problematic on him." Tsunade said and stood up.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama. Maybe it'd be good to him be away for awhile." Yamato suggested with anxiety in his voice. "He might need it."

"That'd be unwise." Kakashi-sensei replied with his only revealed eye staring at him. "Akatsuki is hunting him always. They'll never rest until they've got the Kyuubi. Naruto is tough willed he'll get over it quickly."

"What do you propose Kakashi?"

"We make enough missions to send him on. Yamato and I will accompany him every time."'

Naruto chuckles to himself now. _Well you're not with me now are you Kakashi-sensei? Leaving me alone for one second and poof! I'm gone. _ Naruto thought. He was self pitying himself now. He envied everyone he knew who had family and was loved. But then someone's name popped into his head. _Gaara…_

He pictured his best friend. Short, dark crimson locks always falling into his face shielding his love mark on his forehead. Gaara's sea foam emerald eyes surrounded my black marks declaring him with chronic insomnia. His pale skin would vibrate attractive in moonlight and whenever he grin it was like a gentle wave of soothe for Naruto. But Gaara was the Kazekage now; Naruto was no where near being Hokage. That dream was nearly shattered any way.

When he first heard Gaara was Kazekage he was envious of him, but at the same time thrilled for him. But that was a vague reminiscence he would always hold dear to his heart. The Kyuubi roared in his head now to kill something. His bloodshot scarlet eyes glared at the ground. _Get out of my head! _Naruto screamedin his mind.

**You can never escape me boy! The Fourth Hokage placed me in you for a reason!**

Naruto cupped his hands to his ears in torment. His tears streaked down his whiskered cheek as this torture unrelenting. The fox demon carrier conceals his face in his knees now trying to hinder the Kyuubi's language. _GET OUT OF MY HEAD!! _He howled in his psyche and snarled out loud. A kunai knife glided out of his fist striking something in the bushes. A dog cried out in soreness.

"Akamaru!" Kiba's voice called out to his big white mutt. Naruto turned in horror and people jumped out of the bushes.

Kiba, Neji, and Kakashi each leaped out of the shrubbery. Kiba's eyes now glared at the fox boy in fury. Naruto recognized that look; that same look he received for so many years now the look of resentment.

"Naruto, come on home." Kakashi ordered him gently. "Aren't you tired of running away around this time?"

**See how they treat you Naruto! They pretend to like you just to get you're power. **

"SHUT UP!!" Naruto shrieks out loud. They all gasped. The tears continued down his face.

Kiba stepped towards him, but Neji restrained him. "No. Something's wrong with him. His charka flow is unstable."

Naruto stared at them and grinded his teeth together. Sobbing he stood up and everyone gasped. His bloodshot scarlet eyes then changed to glower at them.

**LET ME FEEL ALIVE!!!!**

Red liquid charka started to materialize out his body. His tears mixed in with the charka fueling it with his exasperate. His canines started to grow and they stopped as soon as they reached his lips. His fingernail tips grew longer and his whiskers enlarged on his cheek. The group gapes at him awed by this sudden appearance.

"What is that red charka?!" Kiba muttered in dismay. Chills came onto Kiba's skin. It was a malevolent gloom though.

"That is the Kyuubi's cloak. It not only protects Naruto, but sends its own attacks. We can't let him reach the fifth tail. He'll lose control if he grows three tails and loses sight of those friend or foe." Kakashi explained grimly. His one revealed eyes gazes at Naruto emotionlessly.

"If he knows who we are, why would he attack us?" Neji asked glancing at Kakashi then back to analyze Naruto's charka network.

"Naruto had a habit to run away around his birthday and not come back for days. The Third would've sent me or Iruka to seek out for him. He was always found unaccompanied and terrified. There'd be a burn marks on his arms and forehead." Kakashi enlightened. He spotted his student's black headband on the ground and picked it up. "But I'd don't know what he would do. Now I might know."

Naruto howled at them and dive at them. The three man cell divided and then Akamaru jumps next to Kiba. His flesh wound was small from the kunai launched by Naruto earlier. Kiba nodded at his dog and performed hand seals.

"Soutou Rou!"

The white smoke covered them and Kyuubi Naruto heard a loud growl. A two-headed version Akamaru was who atleast ten feet tall. Naruto smirked at this and clawed at its face. It whimpered.

"Neji now!"

"8 Trigarms 64 palms!" Neji started to jab his fingers to Naruto's skin. "2 palms, 4 palms, 8 palms, 16 palms…"

As his fingers jab into his skin, Naruto yowls in anger. Kakashi and Kiba plugged their ears and Neji is motionless. Blood exploded from his ears, he screams in pain. He hits the ground and clasps his ears in ache. Kakashi rushes over to him. Neji curses. "We should've brought Raidon."

"We've got to stop him. Or else the Fox will force Naruto to attack the village." Kiba exclaims.

**Kill them Naruto!! You're nothing to them!**

He roared at them. Naruto leapt to them, but something prohibited him from offensive. Dust particles brushed through the wind and grasped his wrist tightly. The fox snarls at the source.

**WHAT!!!??? HIM!**

Sand holds him back. His sea foam green eyes stared into Kyuubi Naruto's red eyes. The boy gazes down into his eyes. Naruto's expression distorted to mellow and grasped his head in bewilderment. Naruto was aware of hesitation throughout his body. The boy's arms were creased diagonally his chest.

"Naruto…"

"What had happened to him? Why'd he leave?" Gaara questioned emotionless. He gaped at Naruto the whole time.

"Naruto as always ran away around the day of his birthday. He'd stay away from the village for days until me or Iruka went after him. Every time we'd find him he'd be abandoned covered in discoloration and blisters. Also the stench of scorched flesh from dead animal carcasses. I finally know why it was like that." Kakashi told him kneeling next to Neji, whose ears continued to bleed. "Be careful Gaara-kun."

He didn't responded and stood there surveillance Naruto warily. The liquid charka around the fox carrier was starting to evaporate and Gaara's eyes widened by that. The sand retreated off his wrist and Naruto's wrist began to bleed severely. Naruto screeched and glared at him. Gaara was taken back now and his body began to shudder.

The fox boy's eyes glows an intense crimson almost pallid. Two tails of red charka finally rushed out of his back where his spinal column ended. He jumped at Gaara, but the sand was too late as Naruto pummeled him in the cheekbone. In alarm, Gaara enveloped Naruto in sand and unintentionally starts suffocating him. Naruto shrieked in throbbing.

It penetrated through Gaara's heart and Gaara grasped his head in torture. _When harming him it hurts me as well._ Gaara thought in comprehension and gazed at his cherished comrade in anxiety. He tightens his fist and unconfined Naruto from the grains of sand. The monster version of his comrade hit the ground and gawked at him in puzzlement.

"**Why do you even care about him?" **The kyuubi asked him.

Gaara, at first, was wordless to this question. _That's a good question. _Gaara pondered that question. Naruto was his best friend ever since they fought after the Chuunin exams. There was no skepticism that they shared something others couldn't empathize or even endure. They'd grown up without affection, but just being shunned by children and adults of their villages. Often sufficient Gaara would think about it and get a headache effortlessly.

He smiled softly and looked at his friend. His eyes broadened in astounded of considering that grin. Naruto had always smiled for any reason at all, but Gaara scarcely ever grinned. The demon repeated the question again in displeasure. This time Gaara knew exactly what to answer.

"He's my precious comrade."

The demon roared in Naruto's head as he reached out his charka infested hand towards Gaara. His bloodshot red eyes gazed at him in insistent and Gaara caught a glimpse of fresh tears. They rushed down his enlarged whiskers and disappeared onto the ground. He bit down on his lower lip and it started to bleed. Naruto grasped his head where the fox was shattering at him to kill the previous demon carrier.

"Don't listen to what the demon tells you Naruto." Gaara called to him. He glares at him in wrath.

Naruto leapt at him and scratched his face. He tore at his arms leaving part of his clothes tattered as rags would be. The sand at this point was too slow to preserve him but when Naruto came at him again he was ready

"Total sand defense!" All the grains of sand surrounded Gaara's body and formed a barrier infront of him of the Shukuka's body. Naruto's fist began to light up.

_What are you up to? _Gaara wondered from behind the defense. But then he heard a cry of a justu and then gasped as Naruto pushed through the defense. A round, lavender colored charka from his hand had cut through his defending power and now…he was an open target. Gaara sighed in rout. _This is the end._

"**What a pity. Even Shukaku's former host couldn't save the boy, too bad he isn't here to assist you out, Gaara of the Sand." **The demon chuckled in satisfaction. "**Say hello to death again.**"

He jumped up and rushed towards Gaara with his fist. _I've exhausted almost all of my charka, I can't stop him anymore. _He admitted defeat in his head. _I'm sorry I couldn't save you, Naruto. For you are my most precious person._ A single tear rolled down his right eyes, but then he made a hand seal and the "Suppress" seal came appeared in his hands. As Naruto came at him he slammed the seal onto his forehead and the demon roared. But Naruto's expression changed to a passive face.

The charka began to brake apart and dissolve into empty air. The anxiety, sinful charka left the chilling air. Naruto's head slumped and finally the charka was absolutely dead. His red eyes shut only gaping at Gaara and a tear rolls down his cheek. But he slammed into the ground and is knocked out. Gaara tries to stay balanced on his feet, even the sand tired to maintain him. That didn't last.

Gaara eventually struck the ground next to Naruto and was cataleptic. Kakashi then step towards them and detached the seal. He noticed that Gaara's gourd had, once again, shattered into pieces of sand into the soil. Even now without its master it swirled at around them in security. He grinned softly from under his mask at them.

"Hmph. The jinchuuriki never cease to amaze me." He supposed silently.

Kiba held Neji in support with Neji's hand over his shoulder. Kakashi turned to him. "I'll stay here until they wake up. I'm sure they'll a lot to say, tell Lady Hokage that Lord Kazekage assisted us in our mission."

"Yeah, just be sure Naruto doesn't kill Gaara-kun." Kiba mocked with a smirk pasted to his face. He yelled at Akamaru and they jumped off heading back to Konoha.

Kakashi watched them leave then rotated back to the comatose Jinchuuriki. He knew it'd take time for them to wake. _How did Gaara even know Naruto had run away? Tsunade-sama didn't send for help._ Kakashi pondered that for awhile. His eye shifted to the Kazekage in inquisitiveness. _Maybe that bond they'd formed…Nah. Maybe Gaara knew on instinct. _Then after awhile Kakashi left them to collect firewood. Once he started to build the fire he heard Naruto groan and yawn.

The sensei vanished before Naruto could open his eyes. His eyes darted around and heard the shrubbery shift. He saw that embers were burning away at the wood and he sat up. His tan skin was covered in goosebumps from the chill. _Where am I? Why am I way out here? _ Then he reminisced instantaneously what had happened and swallowed loudly. His blue eyes gazed over at sleeping Gaara and began to tremble at his wounds.

His face had _his_ claw markings all over. His sleeves were torn into pieces and Naruto stared at all of the damage he did to his best friend. Tears filled his eyes and looked away, sobbing hysterically. _Shit. Shit. Shit. What have I done?_ He screeched in his mind and didn't hear the stirring grunts. Gaara's eyes opened slightly and perceived a distressed Naruto.

"I can't control myself. I-I may've killed my sensei and two noble friends, but most of all…my love one." Naruto muttered to himself not knowing that the Kazekage was awake and listening. "I can never go back to the village, I-I'll be a d-d-disgrace and hated again. My purpose in this world is gone."

Gaara's eyes widened at this. "I don't want to kill anyone and so I'll silence the Kyuubi…" He found a kunai knife and stared at it. The sand nin was frozen in what he'd do next. Naruto put it to his throat. "…and Uzumaki Naruto. Since there's no one willing to save him."

He moved the blade against his skin and it bleed. The fox demon slit his own esophagus! Gaara tried to yell to him, but a lump in his throat prevented him from speaking. Instead sand rose, rushing to thwart blood from evasion from Naruto's throat. Naruto was frozen stiff and swiftly turned to his comrade. Sweat was thick on Gaara's brow and his eyes stared coolly at his friend's.

"Don't…you dare…try that, Naruto." He grunted to him feeling fatigued. Naruto's pupils quivered at him then grimaced. The Kyuubi began healing his neck and then the sand fell from there as it finished mending.

Naruto clenched his fist tightly. Gaara sensed he wasn't normal Naruto. His entire body shuddered from the bitter chills and his own affliction to execute himself. _Why didn't he let me die? I wanted to…commit suicide without anyone finding out. _He thought as he trembled out looking at his comrade.

"Why?" Naruto demanded mutely.

"'Why' what?"

Naruto turned his head to him and glower at him with red eyes. "Why didn't you let me kill myself?! Don't you realize what I've done?!" He yelled at him. "Everybody will now loathe me, but more than typical. I don't want to live anymore."

"Is that all we have to live for?" Naruto gazed at him in silence now. Gaara's green eyes were shut and he spotted a tear. "To be detested and murdered? That's what I was, remember?"

He nodded and grunted. "If I'd let you go through with you're plan, it would've devastated me. Did you even think about what I or the others would've had to go through to find out you committed suicide?"

"Heh, how foolish of me. I didn't think of that…" He paused letting the tears fall and Gaara gazed at him in silence. "I…just wanted all the pain to go away and feel relieved. But the world doesn't work like that then."

Gaara now shivered in the chilly rush of wind. Naruto had remembered, agonizingly, that his clothes were ragged because of him. His teeth even chattered too. Naruto wrapped him in a warm hug and his chattering teeth seemed to cease. The only physical contacts these two have actually had were head butts and shaking hands with eachother. But then Naruto reached into his pack and brought out his blanket. They wrapped that blanket around eachother so they both didn't get cold.

"W-We should h-h-head back to Konoha." Gaara confirmed to him with his teeth chattering still. Naruto approved the idea and they started slowly back to Konoha.

Silence floated around them. Their chat earlier had still been tied to their souls, but they didn't want to talk about it. The ex-demon carrier glanced at his comrade and decided to ask something.

"Why do you always run away around you're birthday?" Gaara asked.

"How'd you know that I do that?" Naruto countered in a cold tone. Evidently, he didn't want to talk about now.

"I have my ways of keeping track of you." The sand nin responded slyly.

"I run away because…being there – in the village. It reminded me of very bad reminiscences that I want to disregard. It's a very depressing to know that my parents were…" The fox boy was hushed now. "…and to know what was put inside of me. I mean, what kind of parent does that to their own kid."

Gaara knew. A heartless, egocentric man, but in Gaara's case was the fourth Kazekage. _Naruto's father was the fourth Hokage. _Another thing they had in common; their fathers were village leaders. But from what Gaara heard about the Fourth was he was the strongest and brightest ninja ever. He also considered the whole village his own family. Unlike Gaara's father who only cared about the money and other concerns related to the village, such as Gaara killing someone.

Naruto chuckled unenthusiastically "Our fathers…the fourth were both kages. I only noticed that after I found out who my father was. Heh, they probably despised us."

"No." Gaara blurted out in defiance. Naruto looked at him. "No, you're father cared about you Naruto - unlike my father. He thought to use me for experiments, but I was disastrous and attempted many times to kill me."

Then they were silent for awhile. It was probably around two o'clock in the mourning by now. The two demon carriers' just concentrated on their path ahead of them. Neither Naruto nor Gaara liked talking about their families very much - since they didn't really know them anyway. Now that Naruto about it; Gaara still had family in his siblings Temari and Kankuro, while Naruto had no one. The fox boy thinking about that made him tighten his fist and glare at the ground. It was a feeling that Naruto could never feel since he was an only child at birth.

The undergrowth near him started to rustle and Naruto frowned at it in dismay. _Stupid animals._ Naruto thought in irritation. Suddenly Naruto's legs stiffened and hit the ground and carried Gaara with him. The fox demon boy's head began to ache. _M-My body. Damn it! It's exhausted from all the charka I used up in our battle._ Naruto thought in all this throbbing. Gaara stared at him scared and wrapped the blanket around Naruto.

"We're gonna stop for the night." Gaara declared by their situation. Naruto then said he'll share the blanket. The Kazekage shook his head. "No, you need it more than I do now."

The sand came back with some firewood and it helped Gaara build his first campfire. _Well, this is harder than how Kankuro makes it look._ Gaara thought remembering all the times his elder brother made the fires. The embers started up and the fire shined in the night. Naruto couldn't help but stare at Gaara. His flawless, pale skin glowed in the firelight and his sea green eyes glancing at him. Naruto had to admit Gaara was beautiful. The fox demon flushed at that comment. Gaara saw this and was inquisitive.

"What's wrong?" He asked his fellow demon carrier.

Naruto chuckled fretfully while rubbing the back of his neck. "Nothing. I-I uh…was looking at the fire."

Gaara glanced away smiling gently with scarlet across his cheeks. Naruto distinguished this and snigger inaudibly. The ex-demon sand ninja felt a warm feeling in his chest where his heart is would be. He grasped it there. _What is this warm feeling? Is this love? _Gaara wondered. His eyes stared off at the luminous stars around a stunning full moon, deep in thought. Everyone knew that the two demons had a lot in common and could relate to eachother in anyway. Gaara had always remembered the words he had informed Naruto back before their battle at the hospital. Then also when he aided the sand siblings against guys who wanted the Shukaku's charka. But also when Akatsuki kidnapped and killed him, but there was a little blond boy was there to save him.

Their connection saved him from death (but with a little help with Elder Chiyo's revival justu). Gaara gazed back at his comrade. Naruto's eyes were fluttering, intimidating to close he was fatigued and wants to doze off. He stretched and spotted Gaara gazing at him. He motioned for him to come over and lifted up the blanket giving him permission to come under it. The sand nin came under the covers and he felt snug under it. His head lay against Naruto's shoulder and clutched the cover over them firmly. Naruto's head lay onto his dark blood red locks and his hand stroked through his red hair.

The demon child sighed deeply. Gaara's cheeks humid. "Gaara…is something wrong?"

He was silent. Then replied quietly. "I…think I'm in love."

The Konoha nin was hush now. Gaara felt his breathing against his ear and he gaze up at his friend in silence. Naruto asked who, but Gaara couldn't reply right away. _How do I tell him? How do I say that it's him that I love? _He pondered in his mind. There was nothing holding him back from that love, no Shukaku to roar in his head to go kill something.

"Who are you in love with Gaara?" Naruto repeated anxiously.

The gap between them was nearly closed. But Gaara closed it by leaning in first. Naruto wasn't sure what to do now. Gaara kissed his lips lightly, but as he leaned away Naruto leaned back into his face and returned it. The sand ninja was astonished by this action and returned it as well. Gaara's arm reached for the back of his head to find support. But then they leaned away in silence staring at eachother. _Could this be how I felt about him? _Both thought with their eyes locked onto eachother.

Gaara yawned and felt his eyes close to doze off. His head moved to lie back on his friend's shoulder and before he fell asleep he whispered to Naruto. "Happy Birthday."


End file.
